Pups Are Trouble
these pups are now a pack of siblings living in a foster home Looks + Personalities: Flurry- Flurry was born first. He is a white Samoyed with silver socks on his paws and brown eyes.He's kind and caring, but also has shyness and an adventure-craving attitude. He has an old leather collar and a bone tag.He wants to be a sled dog and gets annoyed and frustrated easily. Autumn- Autumn was the second born puppy. She's a silver Samoyed with white socks and a white chest. She has heterochromia, making her have one blue eye (left) and one brown eye (right). She's very troublesome and silly, but she's very loyal. She loves hanging out with Aurora too. Autumn didn't know she could be in PAW Patrol since she was a foster pup, but later on she was apprenticed to Smoky She's quite shy at first, but once you get to know her you wish she was shy! Autumn causes quite a bit like trouble like Aurora and she loves to play/roll in mud. She wears a light blue collar with a badge of four chief-like badges, kinda like Chase's and Smoky's. Her vest is grey, with pockets on her chest that are black on top and blue on the bottom. Her hat is black with a blue and grey trim. Spring- Spring is a white husky with a silver chest, socks, and tail tip. She has amber eyes. She's very shy and quiet. Spring later becomes a snow pup trainee. She loves hanging out with Winter. She also hangs out with Summer. Spring is the third oldest and actually cares for Lucky more than any of her siblings. She's very protective of him. She wears a lavender collar and her badge is later on an ice mountain with a few cracks in it. Lucky- Lucky is the youngest pup. He's a silver husky with white paws, tail tip, chest, muzzle, and a few stripes of white on his back. He wants to train under Rocky as an eco pup kinda like Sage . Lucky loves his siblings, but is annoyed on how overprotective they are all to him. He nearly died at birth, but was lucky enough to survive, which is how he got his name.Lucky is very troublesome. He calms down when apprenticed to Rocky, but only on duty. Later on, Lucky wears a dark green collar and his badge is a tree with flowers around it. Catchphrases: Spring: "Flake and flurry I'll be there in a hurry!" (credit to Awesomepawsome22)) "On thin ice? Don't have to call me twice!" (credit to Aweosmepawsome22)) "If you yell snow, I'll go!" ((Credit to Vixiedog)) "If it's about snow, then I have to go!" ((Credit to cake and Vixie)) Lucky: "Rock n' recycle!" ((I give credit to Chase the police pup 555)) "Lucky's my name, recycling's my game!" ((I give credit to Chase the police pup555 again)) "Don't make a scene, just go green!" ((Credit to Tundrathesnowpup)) "I 'can' be the recycle pup!" ((Credit to Vixiedog)) Autumn: "If someone breaks the law, this pup's here to lend a paw!" ((Made by me)) "When the siren blows, it's time to go!" ((Credit to Awesomepawsome22)) "K-9 unit can definitely do it!" ((Credit to Tundrathesnowpup)) "Wailing sirens mean Autumn's on it!" ((Credit to Tundrathesnowpup)) Crushes: Flurry has a crush on Alona. Lucky has a crush on Verona, and loves her to bits. After seeing her littermates find crushes, Autumn decided it would be best to have one. She didn't want to be alone. She has a crush on Ashes and soon she and he are married as adults. Fears: Flurry: Flurry is scared of snakes and spiders. He's also terrified of losing his loved ones and failure. He's scared of thunder. Whenever he hears it, he hides under the paws of the bigger dogs that live at their Foster home. Since he joins Ice Dogs, he's terrified of falling through thin ice and not being able to get out of the water. Autumn: Though adventurous, Autumn is petrified of bugs and losing her family. she's also scared of water/drowning, like Rocky. She won't admit any of this though, unless she trusts someone a lot. Spring: Spring is terrfied of animals bigger than she is such as bears, eagles, wolves, etc. She's also scared of losing her family like her siblings. Unlike her siblings, she's scared on going on adventures. She feels like if she does, she won't figure out a way home and she'll be replaced. Spring is also terrified of the dark and heights. She's also scared of clowns. She's TERRIFIED of loud noises and gets frightened eaisly. She has a toy fox that their foster mom made her. Lucky: Though he'll never admit it, Lucky's scared of failure and losing his loved ones. He's terrfied of thin ice and drowning, just like his mentor~ Though he's troublesome, he's a bit scared of butterflies. He doesn't know why. Trivia As a pup, Spring went no where without Icicle. Autumn didn't want a job at all, but then she realized how cool it would be to be a police pup. She trained under Smoky as an apprentice. Lucky gets very competitive when he's competing with others. Usually, this will land him in either a time out or Rosie's room. Voice actors: Flurry: Young; Keith Mitchell, voice of young Tod in Fox and the Hound Teen/Adult; Mickey Rooney, voice of adult Tod in Fox and the Hound. It's slightly higher as a teen, but around the same voice as Tod when he grows up Autumn: Pup; Niketa Calame, voice of young Nala in the Lion King Teen/Adult; Jodi Benson, voice of Ariel in the Little Mermaid. It matures a bit when she's a full grown though Spring: Pup; Michelle Horn, voice of young Kiara i the Lion King 2 Teen/adult; Irene Bedard, voice of Pocahontas in Pocahontas Lucky: Pup; Ben Tibber, voice of Lucky ((See why I chose him? xD)) in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Adventure Teen/Adult; Eric McCormack, voice of Lucky in Pound Puppies (Again, credit to Chase the police pup 555, oh wow...xD) His voice is a bit higher as a teen, but as an adult it matures to Lucky's voice Story Apperances: By others: Pup pup first date (Autumn only) Pups and the Sleepover of Fate Ashes and the Hypoglycemic Panic (Autumn Only) Little Pups under the Big Top (Autumn Only) The Bella Notte Adventure Pups and the Adventure in England (Autumn Only, Lucky mentioned) Pups of the Hidden Temple Pup Pup Planeteers Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Gallery: Gimme the ball.png|Autumn and Aurora playing in the mud-Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup Luna x Kristopher's puppies.JPG|Flurry, Autumn, Spring, and Lucky New.png|A screenshot made by Chase the Police pup 555 Ashesxautnm.jpg|Ashes and Autumn on their first date its Bella Notte done by Confetti the Party Pup MB0013.jpg|Ashes and Autumn watching the lion king but then Autumn decided to pin Ashes Done by Aurychase Ashes and Atumn uniformsjpg.jpeg|uniformed pups done by Chase the Police Pup 555 Wedding Pins and Flowers.jpg|Autumn's wedding pin in the bottom right on the left side and her flower pin is the buttercup on the bottom right on the right side of the page